delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Sokolova
Alma-Ata, Kazakh SSR, USSR |Residence = Moscow, Russia |Occupation = Actress ∙ model |Spouse = |Children = |Years = 2000–present }}Anastasia Yuryevna Sokolova (Russian: Анастасия Юрьевна Соколова; born 23 January 1986) is a Kazakh-Russian actress and model. Sokolova began her career at age 14, working as a teen model in Moscow. She began an acting career in 2002, when she was cast as mean girl Ulyana Danilova in the Carousel children's sitcom Ya nenavizhu shkolu (2002–2006). She later reached wider audiences with her role as Natasha Krasnova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Following her role in Krasnovy, Sokolova was cast as the vampire queen Albina in the vampire-romance film series Zabytyy; she appeared in the role in the series' four films Zabytyy (2010), Zabytyy i blagoslovennyy (2012), Zabytyy i proklyatyye (2014), and Zabytyy i poteryannyy (2016). She has appeared in several other mainstream films including Mne vse ravno (2009), Devushka i yeye sobaka (2015), and Boyevoy klich (2018). Early life and education Sokolova was born on 23 January 1986 in Almaty (then-Alma-Ata) in the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Yuri Sokolov (born 1956) and Maria Burzina (born 1960). Her father works in the transportation industry, while her mother is a homemaker who now works as Sokolova's agent. Sokolova has stated that her family has resided in Kazakhstan for "generations", and is of mixed Russian, Ukrainian, German, and Kazakh origin. Her first language is Russian, and she later learned to speak Kazakh while in school. She is an only child. Sokolova began her education in 1993, excelling in the arts and wishing to pursue a career as an actress or poet. When Sokolova was nine years old, her father's job required him to move permanently to Moscow and the entire family subsequently left Kazakhstan for Russia. Sokolova continued her education in Russia, receiving her high school diploma in 2004, while simultaneously working as an actress and model. Despite initially wishing to attend university, she ultimately decided against it to prioritize her career. Career Sokolova began her career at age 14, working as a teen model in Moscow. She began an acting career in 2002, when she was cast as mean girl Ulyana Danilova in the Carousel children's sitcom Ya nenavizhu shkolu (2002–2006). She later reached wider audiences with her role as Natasha Krasnova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Following her role in Krasnovy, Sokolova was cast as the vampire queen Albina in the vampire-romance film series Zabytyy; she appeared in the role in the series' four films Zabytyy (2010), Zabytyy i blagoslovennyy (2012), Zabytyy i proklyatyye (2014), and Zabytyy i poteryannyy (2016). She has appeared in several other mainstream films including Mne vse ravno (2009), Devushka i yeye sobaka (2015), and Boyevoy klich (2018). Personal life On numerous occasions Sokolova has identified herself as a "Kazakh-Russian", and has stated that she is no more one over the other. She holds dual citizenship to Kazakhstan and Russia, and speaks both languages fluently. Sokolova additionally owns residences in Almaty and Moscow. Filmography Main article: Anastasia Sokolova filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Anastasia Sokolova. Category:1986 births Category:21st-century Kazakh actresses Category:21st-century Russian actresses Category:Kazakh child actresses Category:Kazakh expatriates in Russia Category:Kazakh female models Category:Kazakh film actresses Category:Kazakh people of German descent Category:Kazakh people of Russian descent Category:Kazakh people of Ukrainian descent Category:Kazakh television actresses Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of Russia Category:People from Almaty Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian child actresses Category:Russian female models Category:Russian film actresses Category:Russian people of German descent Category:Russian people of Kazakh descent Category:Russian people of Ukrainian descent Category:Russian television actresses Category:Russian Television Award winners Category:Ukrainian Television Award winners